P.J. Halliwell
Prudence Johnna "P.J." Halliwell is the eldest daughter of Phoebe Halliwell and her husband Coop. She is the older sister of Parker and Peyton. Like her sisters, she is a Cupid-witch, having inherited magical genes from both her parents. So far, her powers include Remote Beaming and Beaming. Additionally, she possesses the basic powers of a witch; the ability to cast spells, brew potions, and scry for lost objects or people. History Pre-Destined Coop, a Cupid, was sent by the Elders to help Phoebe repair her love life, as she had lost interest having given it up so many times for the greater good. Not only had Phoebe lost faith in love and her powers, but she'd also lost faith that she would ever have the daughter she saw in the future. In late 2005, Phoebe had an astral vision which allowed her to travel several years into the future. There, she met her future-self with her daughter in tow. Phoebe's future self assured her that this future and the little girl were attainable, restoring her faith in her coming existence, but unfortunately it did not restore her faith in love. Coop advised Phoebe that it wasn't too late and that her daughter was in fact destined to be born. Pre-Birth and Birth Her parents' marriage and her eventual birth was almost unrealized, as her parents kept denying their feelings for each other to avoid heartache. As Cupids are normally not allowed to have relationships with their charges, whether mortal or magical, as it is deemed to be too complicated and dangerous by the Elders. However, the Elders made an exception for Phoebe and Coop, due to everything they put her through over the years, so their relationship was not forbidden. After dating for a few months, Coop proposed to Phoebe and were later married by an Angel of Destiny at the newly regained Magic School. Phoebe and Coop conceived P.J. while they were on their honeymoon, resulting in her birth in late 2007. Phoebe decided to continue the tradition of giving Halliwell children names that begin with "P", and named her daughter Prudence after her late sister, Prue. Coming Into Her Powers P.J. came into her powers about three months after her birth. Her mother was getting ready to leave for work when the baby beamed her back into the house and her mother got jealous and thought she had a better power, revealing to her parents that she had come into her powers. P.J. came into her powers around the same time as her cousin Melinda, yet faster than her other cousins, Kat and Tamora, even though they were much older than her. About a year after she first came into her powers, P.J.'s remote beaming power grew, enabling her to beam herself. She used this to beam herself up onto a cabinet in Magic School. Possession When her mother was on a book tour across the country, Paige took P.J. to see her at the hotel. While spending the night, P.J. noticed a glowing light, which her family later identified as a Will o' the Wisp. Worried for her safety, Phoebe sent P.J. to the manor, though the wisp followed and possessed her. The wisp knocked out Piper and confronted Phoebe, transporting her into a memory of being burned at the stake. The wisp explained that it was drawn to Phoebe because she felt lost. It then warned her about the coming of the Old Ones. The wisp was tempted to keep P.J. to replace her own lost daughter, though Phoebe was able to reach out to P.J. and have her beam into her arms. She then used her empathy to take the pain of the wisp and allow it to cross over. Future In 2011, P.J. and Parker are brought to their Aunt Piper's home while Phoebe gives birth to their new sister. A little while later, Phoebe and Coop come home to introduce P.J. and Parker to Peyton Halliwell. Alternate Future Premonition s7.jpg Odinvision 02.jpg PrudenceHalliwell_Phoebe'sDaughter.jpg Her mother was shown a utopian future by Kyra, who originally had the vision and shared it with Phoebe. Phoebe discovered that she had a little girl, whom she had nicknamed "Ladybug." Phoebe was picking up her two nephews Chris and Wyatt and her daughter from school. Chris was teasing P.J by telling her stories about demons, but Phoebe reassured her daughter that demons no longer exist, thanks to the Avatars. However, Phoebe soon realized that the Avatars' future involved killing people and the sacrifice of free will and convinced her sisters to stop them, changing the utopian aspect of that future. Although the future was changed, P.J.'s existence was not. Alternate Realities Phoebe's Envisioned World Phoebe first learned about P.J. in 2004 while along a vision quest at Magic School. Phoebe envisioned a Utopian world without demons where she was pregnant. The time line she stepped in would be about 2008-2009, while P.J. was born in 2007. Phoebe's Dream World When Phoebe was trapped in a dreamworld by Billie and Christy Jenkins, she witnessed two little girls at a dream version of The Bay Mirror. It is believed these girls represented Phoebe's strong desire to have the daughter she had foreseen. One of the little girls warned Phoebe that time was running out, and that if she did not hurry, it would be too late to have her. Powers and Abilities ;Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *'Potion Making:' The ability to brew potions. *'Scrying:' The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal and a map. *'Mediumship:' The ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. ;Cupid Powers *'Beaming:' The ability to teleport herself from her current location and instantly reappear at another location. **'Remote Beaming:' The ability to teleport other beings from one location to another without physical contact. *'Sensing:' The ability to locate magical beings and mortals. ;Other Powers * High Resistance: This power causes her to be resistant to powers such as Fireballs and other lethal powers. Notes and Trivia Echodaughter.jpg|P.J. in the TV series PhoebeWithDaughter.jpg|...with Phoebe Astralechopocus3.jpg PrudenceHalliwell_Phoebe'sDaughter.jpg|...in Phoebe's utopia premonition Odinvision 02.jpg|Phoebe with P.J, Chris and Wyatt BillieAndPhoebe'sKids.jpg|...with Bille and Parker PJwitchcupid2.png|P.J. in the comics PJwitchcupid5.png|...with Phoebe PhoebeCoopBabyPrue.jpg|...with Phoebe and Coop Coop Phoebe Daughter Comics.jpg|...Family picture PH05.png|...with Phoebe PJwitchcupid.png|...with Coop PJwitchcupid4.png|...with her family in the park PJwitchcipid3.png|With a stuffed ladybug ComiccupidwitchPJ.png|...napping under her ladybugs P.J Halliwell.jpg| Wisp-possessing-pj.jpg|...possessed by the Will o' the Wisp * Phoebe calls her "Ladybug", while her aunt Piper referred to her as Little Phoebe. * Of all nine cousins, she is the sixth to be born. * She is the first Cupid-Witch shown on the series. * In the show, she was portrayed at six years old. * She was born in late 2007, Her parents mention that she was a honeymoon baby. * In "Unnatural Resources", her name is revealed to be Prudence Johnna Halliwell. * She is described by Phoebe as having sandy brown hair and a cute little button nose. * Her middle name, Johnna, is likely derived from her great grandmother's maiden name Johnson. * Grams nicknamed her P.J. when she came to visit the family at Piper's new restaurant. * She is seen multiple times in Season 7 and 8; in Phoebe's vision of Utopia and when Phoebe has an astral premonition in "Hulkus Pocus". * Paul Ruditis tweeted that (out of the Charmed Ones' daughters) Melinda is the oldest, P.J. is the youngest, making Tamora and Kat older than Prudence, although, Prudence came into her powers faster. * She appeared in the canon e-book novels, The War on Witches and Let Gorgons Be Gorgons. Appearances P.J. Halliwell has appeared in a total of 3''' episodes and '''16 comic issues throughout the course of the series. Category:Charmed Characters Category:Warren Wizards Category:Charmed Comic Characters Category:Halliwell Family Category:Cupids Category:Wizards